role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Armor Jack
Armor Jack (アーマージャック Armor Jack) is a alien-robot warrior and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Armor Jack is a heroic but also a somewhat misguided, hippie-like and dim alien warrior. He often tries to sound deep and poetic with speeches, but they don't really work out to well. Due to staying on Heck so long and away from Earth, Armor Jack has been out of touch for a while, but still stays true to his goals. He is also good friends with Wangmagwi. When it comes to kaiju however, it's a whole different story. While he views some kaiju as friends (such as the aftermentioned Wangmagwi), he has no qualms with killing kaiju to get the job done and hates evil kaiju with a burning passion, so he will brutally kill them so that they won't harm anyone ever again. History Backstory Armor Jack came from another planet very, very far away but then came down to Earth somewhere in the mid 90's, where he collaborated and made a deal with Amparo to make a Tokustasu show starring him fighting off kaiju. However, it didn't get past the three episodes that were made and was a flop, which led the series becoming really obscure and forgotten. Amparo then had no more use for Armor Jack and Armor Jack wanted to go back to his home planet, so they then sent him on a rocket back to where he came from (giving him a free mini-fridge chock-filled with Pepsi as to compensate). Unfortunately the rocket ended up burning out halfway there and crash-landed at the plant Heck, forcing him there to live there for roughly 20 years. While there, Armor Jack had to fight his way off several kaiju and the like. Debut: Midnight Mayhem IV Armor Jack first appeared to help put Ultraman Caelum, Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan to fight against the mutant monsters; Moaigan, Rarigonika and Rudongo. While Armor Jack was missing his arm, he still wanted to fight. Armor Jack showed up to the fight at first just by standing ontop of a hill, looking down at the fight. As Moaigan fired his machine gun bullets at Garbage Monster, Armor Jack then leaped into action and blocked the bullets from hitting Garbage Monster, acting like a shield. Moaigan then looked at Armor Jack and realized his bullets didn't hurt. Armor Jack and Garbage Monster then went on and fought against Moaigan some more. As the fight got more heated between Moaigan, Ultraman Caelum then joined in the fight and destroyed Moaigan's machine gun. Ultraman Caleum then swung a barrage of punches at Moaigan, damaging him severely. Armor Jack and Garbage Monster then joined in the pummeling with Ultraman Caelum. Together with the combined attacks of Ultraman Caelum's energy finisher attack, Garbage Monster's Debris Stream and Armor Jack's might sword, Moaigan was destroyed. After the fight was over, Armor Jack then walked up to Garbage Monster and thanked him, as well as properly introducing himself. Armor Jack then asked where his left arm was, which Jazz Gigan had a hold of. Jazz Gigan then gave back Armor Jack his left arm and snapped it back on. Armor Jack then joined Garbage Monster and his group to get out of Heck. To Heck with Wangmagwi Armor Jack led Garbage Monster's group on a quest to get out of Heck, and acted as the group's navigator; though he admitted that traveling on Heck was difficult. Later on there quest, they met up with a new monster named Wangmagwi. Armor Jack seemed to trust Wangmagwi the most out of the Garbage Gang, but before he could say more, a horde of Narutons and Stragorahs came there way to attack. Armor Jack fought against them along with Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, only for Gold Satan to arrive. Armor Jack then turned his attention towards Gold Satan and fought him. Armor Jack recognized Gold Satan as one of Heck's more deadly monsters, so he and Garbage Monster had to be careful against him. Gold Satan fought against Garbage Monster, Armor Jack and an alien tribal warrior viciously, tanking their attacks and even picking up Armor Jack and using him as a weapon against Garbage Monster. Gold Satan continued his rampage by firing his flammable gas at them both, setting Garbage Monster and Armor Jack on fire a bit. After the two put out their flames, they continued their counterattack against Gold Satan. Soon, Gold Satan was defeated and then flew off, retreating, Armor Jack went back to his duties with the Garbage Gang afterwards. Oh Clique! The Reptil Rises Armor Jack later participated in the battle against the Clique Monsters along with the other Garbage Gang, and mainly fought against Clique Tyrant. After Clique Tyrant was eventually defeated and retreated, Armor Jack then went over to help Garbage Monster, Ultraman Caelum and Reptil to fight EX Clique Natsunomeryu. Reptil and Ultraman Caelum then appeared and fired their beams at EX Clique Natsunomeryu, followed up by Garbage Monster firing a strong blast of Debris Stream at him. With the combined attacks of Garbage Monsters's, Reptil's, Armor Jack's and Caelum's attacks; EX Clique Natsunomeryu was destroyed; creating a big explosion in a massive shower of light, energy and gore; also creating a shockwave that sent everyone back, knocking Armor Jack unconscious. Heck's Last Battle! Armor Jack went along with the rest of Garbage Monster's group and later stumbled across a strange base that would get them back to Earth, to which Armor Jack lamented that he couldn't wait to get back to Earth due to being stuck on Heck for so long. However, the group was then intercepted by the demon warrior Denomon. Armor Jack and Wangmagwi attempted to fight him off, but Denomon torched the two with his flames, sending them back. Armor Jack along with the other members of Garbage Monster's group was then ordered by Garbage Monster himself to retreat right away and get inside the spaceship so that they could go home faster, as Garbage Monster said that he, Caelum and Tank Reptil would take care of Denomon. Armor Jack then escaped Heck onboard the spaceship (along with the other members of Garbage Monster's group) successfully and then flew aways, heading back to Earth. Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Armor Jack reappeared in Denver, Colorado to assist Wangmagwi and then said that he would train him to become stronger. He then took Wangmagwi with him for training. A few hours later, Goromaking, Gogola, Itazuran began to attack (or at least vandalize) Denver. Armor Jack then took Wangmagwi over to fight them for training. Armor Jack led the charge, going in flying. Itazuran fired his Bubble Gun at the jets, only then to be the first one to spot Armor Jack and Wangmagwi coming. As the two kaiju arrived, Itazuran right away went to fight Armor Jack. Itazuran and Armor Jack then clashed at each other, punching at one another. Itazuran then tossed some bombs against Armor Jack, to which Armor Jack barely avoided. Armor Jack then ran up and slashed his swords against Itazuran, sending sparks flying off, following it up by kicking down Itazuran. Itazuran then fired his Punishment Beams against Armor Jack, hitting Armor Jack. Armor Jack then delivered a hard punch against Itazuran's chest. Before Itazuran could continue to fight Armor Jack, then a new opponent arrived and arrived to the scene; Victory Demon. Fearing Victory Demon, Itazuran then ran off with Gogola, retreating. Armor Jack and Wangmagwi then watched as Gomora fought and soon defeated Victory Demon, then both cheering. After that, Armor Jack and Wanmgawi then headed off, out to do some more training elsewhere. Abilities & Arsenal * Double Slicer: Armor Jack's main weapons are a pair of two long swords, which are very useful in combat. They are able to dig, pierce and stab through even the hardest of kaiju skin. * Strength: Armor Jack is very tough and holding his ground against kaiju very well and is also capable of withstanding against a barrage of bullets. He is strong enough to also kick a a kaiju back with ease, sending them back. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Armor Jack is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. * Size Change: Armor Jack can change his size from human sized to giant sized. * Flight: Armor Jack can fly at Mach 4. Quotes Trivia * Armor Jack's design was influenced from such Tokusatsu heroes like Godman and Megaloman. * Out of all the members of Garbage Monster's group, he is confirmed to have been stuck there the longest (he had been trapped there since 1997.) * Despite being able to fly, Armor Jack seemed unwilling to leave Heck until Garbage Monster and his gang arrived there in 2017. This is due to however that Heck is very, very, very far away from both Earth and his homeworld, and their are many flying monsters present at Heck that were easily able to shoot him down, so the reason is most likely that Armor Jack didn't leave Heck then was simply because it wasn't safe to do it (which was later shown he was right, as even the other flying kaiju couldn't leave there without some danger facing them, so in order to leave the planet safely they had to ride a giant ancient rocket they had found there instead.) * His backstory is meant to parallel what Armor Jack and Amaparo went through during the late 90's. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Earth Defender Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)